


Blobbychi

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blob - Freeform, F/F, Fat Riko Sakurauchi, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Rapid weight gain, Tube Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Mari wants Riko to test out a new machine of hers.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko
Kudos: 40





	Blobbychi

“I just want you to test this out for me, Rikocchi!” Mari excitedly said, bouncing around and clapping. “I think I’ve perfected it! The feed-o-matic-201934!”

“E-Eh?” Riko snapped out of her trance of staring at Mari’s massive, jiggly tits. “What’s with that name…?”

Mari winked suspiciously. “Mari…?” Riko questioned her girlfriend’s ominous ways. “...I’ll test it out, though…”

“Good! Just sit down in this chair…” Mari pointed over at the seemingly normal, padded, large chair in front of her. Riko followed her girlfriend’s orders, but hesitantly sat down, looking around for anything suspicious… 

A plastic tube lowered down from the ceiling after Mari clicked a button. 

“All ya’ gotta do is trust me, and put the tube in your mouth.”

Riko squinted. “Is this another one of your feeding games?”

“...It IS called the feed-o-matic, Rikocchi…” Mari said, glancing away.

“...Well, I guess I can…” Riko wrapped her lips around the tube. Mari wasn’t an aggressive, forceful feeder, so there wasn’t any need for restraints or anything, and if Riko wanted to stop, she could.

A vanilla-tasting, thick and creamy substance hit Riko’s mouth. So it was just like a giant straw, right? And Riko wasn’t one to complain about a free drink… but there was something different about this… it tasted _too_ good. It was sugary and thick -- but not too much for Riko to take… and with every gulp, a huge wave of pleasure overcame the pianist, her face turning almost as red as her hair. “mMmhhf…!”

Mari giggled. “Well, I’d love to stay and watch you gain Rikocchi… buttt I’ve gotta head out for a bit! Gonna go pick up some food for your new-found appetite…!” she said shortly before stepping out of her garage, closing the door behind her.

A wet spot stained the chair underneath Riko, her hungry lips still wrapped around the tube. She rubbed her thighs together, drinking more and more of the sugary vanilla shake, unable to even think of stopping herself. Each sip went directly to her thin body, rolls beginning to form, slowly adding pounds to her soon-to-be “ruined” figure… 

Riko could feel it. The new flab growing on her stomach… it started off with her just being a little bit squishier, the chair filling up slightly more. A chubby little muffin top went to a bit of a bigger belly, peeking out from underneath her breaking button-up shirt, spreading over her fattening thighs. Her breasts began to strain at her bra, and her shirt kept getting tighter and tighter, buttons beginning to pop off with every sip that Riko took. She felt the weight on her face pile up, her normal chin turning into a double -- triple -- quadruple… 

Her thighs, her hips… they were getting out of control. She had just sat down in the chair fifteen minutes ago, but her lower half was already filling up the seat, once twig-like, now covered in fatty rolls and cellulite -- she was already naturally a pear, but now… 

Another sip, another minute, another button gone. Riko’s neck wasn’t visible any longer; instead being replaced by what had already found the rest of her body -- rolls. Her clothes uncomfortably rubbed against her fat. Seams at her arms began to burst, letting loose her lard-filled arms. 

Each pound added onto her only made Riko want to cum _more,_ to _gain more,_ to get fatter and fatter until she couldn’t move… speaking of which, could she still move? She didn’t know. She just felt so, so good, she didn’t want this to end...

Even though Riko kept getting lost in the pleasure, probably having came at least five times now, the wet spot underneath her continuously growing -- she wondered, how much did she weight? 400 pounds? 500 pounds? 700? 800? How big was she? She couldn’t see past her tits anymore…or even lift her arms… not that she needed to, after all, she had this amazing machine that Mari made to keep feeding her… For now, she would just let herself be indulged in this pleasure…

“Oh, Rikocchi~” Mari came back in, hauling in two carts of fattening foods. “Ooohh… you’ve gotten so big!” She smiled at her blobby girlfriend in front of her. Riko couldn’t even pay attention… Mari turned off the machine, prompting the tube out of Riko’s mouth.

“O-Oh-- Oooh… I feel soore…” Riko moaned, coming out of her fever-like thoughts. “...W-What happened to me?!” she gasped in surprise. “I didn’t- I didn’t think-- I was this big…” 

“You even broke the chair underneath you…! What a little piggy you are, Rikocchi! Here I was hoping for you to just get a little bit chubby, and then I could’ve done the rest myself… but you’re so fat and sexy now!”

Riko found herself trying to cover her now exposed tits, but couldn’t lift her arms which had far surpassed bingo wings. “A-Ah, Mari! I need some clothes!”

“I don’t think we’re gonna be able to find any that’ll fit you, Blobbychi!~ Now, let me get a good feel of all those rolls of yours…”


End file.
